In recent years, specifications as to motion picture streams for motion picture reproducing apparatuses have been actively developed. For example, in Japan, there is a specifications for BS digital, and in Europe, there is the one for DVB-MHP (ETSI TS 101 812 V1.1.1 (2000-07) Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB); Multimedia Home Platform (MHP) Specification 1.0), and others.
In every specification, a motion picture stream contains a program. In order for a motion picture reproducing apparatus to operate the program for reproducing motion pictures, dedicated middleware is required. One example of middleware for BS digitalis a BML browser. One example of middleware for DVB-MHP is a Java (a registered trademark of Sun Microsystems, Inc.) (hereinafter, Java VM)
That is, the program contained in the motion picture stream based on the BS digital specification is operated on a BML browser, but not on a JavaVM. Conversely, the program contained in the motion picture stream based on the DVB-MHP specification is operated on a JavaVM, but not on a BML browser.
Furthermore, as in the above-described examples in Japan and Europe, under such circumstances as that difference areas adopt motion picture streams of different specifications, conventional motion picture reproducing apparatuses have been respectively constructed so as to handle motion picture streams based on a single specification. For example, a motion picture reproducing apparatuses destined for Japan has a BML browser incorporated therein as middleware to handle only motion picture streams based on the BS digital specification. On the other hand, a motion picture reproducing apparatus destined for Europe has a JavaVM incorporated therein to handle only motion picture streams based on the DVB-MHP specification.
At present, it does not occur so often that motion picture streams based on a plurality of specifications are broadcast in a single area. In the near future, however, with new broadcast companies entering into the market, etc., motion picture streams based on a plurality of different specifications may possibly be broadcast in the same area. Moreover, even if one-area-one-specification is maintained, the specification may be changed. In such case, until the change of the specification to the new one is completed, motion picture streams based on two specifications, the old one and the new one, may possibly be broadcast.
If the situation becomes such that motion picture streams based on a plurality of different specifications are broadcast, the conventional motion picture reproducing apparatus constructed so as to handle motion picture streams based on only a single specification cannot reproduce motion picture streams based on other specifications.
Note that, an easiest way for solving such an inconvenience is to integrate a plurality of conventional motion picture reproducing apparatuses for handling motion picture streams of different specifications into one. However, merely incorporating them into one causes an increase in size and cost of the apparatus in proportion to the number of specifications.
Therefore, another method can be thought, where, in the conventional motion picture reproducing apparatus handling motion picture streams of a single specification, middleware that becomes required is newly incorporated, and a plurality of pieces of middleware are simultaneously executed, thereby enabling the motion picture streams based on the plurality of specifications to be reproduced. For this purpose, however, the motion picture reproducing apparatus has to be provided in advance with resources enough to simultaneously execute all pieces of middleware including the newly-incorporated middleware, or has to be additionally provided with resources for covering a shortfall. Therefore, also in this case, as the number of specifications is increased, the apparatus becomes increased in cost.